


Howling Breeding

by Axelex12



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Howling Fjord, Impregnation, Knotting, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Coital, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Simultaneous Orgasm, Some Plot, Taverns, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Night Elf pleases her Worgen master.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 14





	Howling Breeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeralclarity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralclarity/gifts).



“Wake up, slave. We’re here.” The gruff and gravelled voice of Fido spoke loudly, seeking to rouse Jesana Moonfall from her travelling slumber.

The Kaldorei sleepily awoke, the repetitive thumping of the Ram’s feet and the heat of the jungle having rocked her to sleep. Yet the mount had stopped now and the sun was beginning to disappear on the Howling Fjord horizon. She awoke with her cheek pressed against Fido’s back and her arms wrapped firmly around the Worgen’s lower torso to support herself from falling off the mount. Fido’s deep and firm abs made for good finger holds and were just nice to feel under her palms.

Jesana tightened her hug from behind Worgen slightly. His fur and muscles were warm and lightly misted with sweat but the Kaldorei adored his brutish form, musk and all.

“Got some time to kill until my fights start.” Fido nodded, looking from the saddle of his mount towards the large ship docked in Valgarde that served as a makeshift fighting arena, the vessel crowned the center of the bay with it’s massive size. He had fought here many times and was fond of their simple arena hosted on the main deck. Crowds were gathering around the edge of it, watching the fights already in action. The locals called it the Wood.

The Worgen climbed down from his mount, tying it off to a post before returning to it’s side to lift Jesana down to the boardwalk. He lifted the tall Elf down from it with frightening ease, like she weighed nothing to him. As always though, a kind gesture from him was met equally with a crude one. 

“Heard you moaning a little while you slept. Dreamin’ about me splitting that cunt of yours eh?” Fido remarked, whipping his paw harshly against Jes’ backside for a loud fleshly smack. Seeing as how the champion denied his elven slave the dignity of clothing, there was nothing to dampen the thump of his rugged palm on the Elf’s rear. 

Jesana wore a guilty blush on her marking clad face. She wouldn’t speak to someone unless she was absolutely comfortable with them, preferring to reply with nods and gestures. Jesana had gotten used to the Worgen’s blunt way of speaking as well as his brutish sexual acts – but getting smacked on the ass by that hand always stung to the point of forcing out a whimper. Such acts of debauchery were the only time her voice made itself known, compelled out by her master’s base desires.

Not once In the two weeks since Fido had tracked, captured and enslaved her had Jesana spoken a word. In the first few days Fido had attempted to will her to speak with punishments, but the Worgen quickly gathered that Jesana wasn’t refusing to speak just to spite him. It was a common tactic for slaves to close up like that as a final act of protest over their new masters. Yet seeing as how Jesana was both obedient and willing very early on, a different approach was needed.

Fido lifted Jesana without warning, slinging the near seven foot elf up onto her shoulder with shocking ease as she set off across the boardwalk towards a small section on the lower decks of the bay. She turned her head towards the ship and let out a sharp whistle towards a dapper dressed goblin at edge of the ship. “Doctor! How long until I’m on?” she called over to him, not stopping her purposeful walk.

“Yer’ on in thirty, champ!” the innkeeper shouted back. Fido gave her a passing wave of acknowledgement with his free hand and disappeared to the lower decks with his slave. She chuckled a bit, shaking her head. “Titan’s help whoever goes against her tonight.” she said to herself, though loudly enough for his assistant to hear.

“Whaddya mean, bawss?” The young female gnome questioned. 

“When that big bad Wolf fucks an Elf before a fight, it’s like she’s azerite infused in the fight itself. Makes a mean gal even meaner!” she nodded firmly.

Fido had no intention of wasting any of his thirty minutes. Jesana hadn’t touched the ground in the last five and she was already being impaled on the Worgen’s massive cock. Fido carried the Elf by under her thighs, spreading her legs widely while thrusting upwards with his hips like his cock was a spear striking true. 

Jesana’s expression was one of euphoria, a smile of pure joy on her pretty face even as his master used her in a semi-public place like a whore. The Worgen drew his tongue up Jesana’s neck and across her cheek, growling and grunting as he tasted his Elf’s lusty skin.

Her palm came to her tummy, she wanted to feel that bulge of Fido’s cock stretching her insides to their limit with each gutteral thrust. The slap of the Worgen’s hefty balls swinging up to meet her clitoris with a smack was a sensation all of it’s own. To her it felt like Elune put this Worgen on Azeroth to use elves, like Fido was made to do exactly this.

“Tonight’s the night, Moonlight.” Fido whispered closely to Jesana’s ear, calling her by her pet name. “Right here under the stars where your goddess can see you. I’m about breed you real good.” He added, a chuckled growl escaping his lips.

The words sent a tingle up through Jesana’s body. Fido had always pulled out, came in her ass or her mouth before tonight. He had always said that when the moment felt right, he would put a baby in her and it seemed that time had come.

The half hour had flew past and only a few minutes remained. Fido sped his brutish thrusts up until he felt that rising rush build up the shaft of his knotted cock. It was time. His large fingers squeezed the Elf’s thick thighs as he gave a final few thrusts before buring his knot all the way inside Jesana. His hefty balls twitched as they dumped their load, filling the Elf with his thick seed inside every nook and cranny in the Elf’s pussy.

When it had nowhere else to go, the seed seeped out from knot and ran down his cock and balls to the planks below. Jesana gasped with pleasure and shock at the raw sensation of being bred for the first time by her master. There was so much and it was extremely hot as it painted her walls inside.

With final small thrusts, Fido’s cock eventually swung free of the hole. Sending a lot of seed splattering to the planks with long strands dangling from his mighty cock. He tossed Jesana onto stack of fishing nets and stood above his exhausted slave, a dominant grin on his muzzle lips.

“When you can walk, find us a room for the night. Put it under my name.” He ordered.

Jesana nodded loyally.

“I’m not done with you tonight, slave. Be on that rented bed with your ass ready for me when I return.” He ordered again, his commanding tone like music to the Elf’s ears

“Oh and Moonlight?” Fido asked.

Jesana’s long ears lifted slightly, almost like a cat hearing it’s own name as she awaited Fido’s words.

“Congratulations on the baby.” He remarked with a mischievous grin while pulling up his loincloth. He stuffed his cock back into it and turned with a growled chuckle falling from her lips as he headed towards the ship.

Jesana lay on her back where Fido had dropped her. The thick worgen seed seeping from her nethers as she placed a hand on her tummy. Her eyes peered outward to the orange horizon that began to give way to night. Even as the chill of the Fjord night began to set in she felt the warmth of something new within her.

It felt like new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
